wotfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fires of Heaven/Chapter 27
Siuan tries to get the Aes Sedai in Salidar moving toward supporting Rand and doing something about Elaida instead of just waiting around in Salidar. Leane begins to distance herself from Siuan so she can take different or more moderating views. Siuan reminds them that all of the eyes-and-ears reports are going to the Tower until they can contact them and redirect the reports to Salidar. Leane adds that she has eyes-and-ears in Tar Valon, which will be useful for getting information on the White Tower under Elaida. Siuan finally calls their attention to her bringing Logain along. She tells them that Logain was approached by the Red Ajah at least a year before he proclaimed himself as the Dragon Reborn and that the Reds encouraged him to do so. Siuan believes spreading this information will weaken Elaida. She notes to herself that she could be lying and they do not even suspect that she could lie. Her ties to the Three Oaths were broken when she was stilled. The Aes Sedai agree to let Siuan run the eyes-and-ears network rather than take the names away from her. Siuan moves on to the next part of her plan, which is to suggest the Aes Sedai establish their own Amyrlin Seat so they can declare to the world that they are the White Tower in exile. The Aes Sedai begin identifying the traits that will be needed in the new Amyrlin, each emphasizing traits they themselves are noted for. Consensus begins building around Sheriam, but Siuan interrupts to suggest they find someone strong in the Power, but that has not been directly involved in events leading to the splitting of the White Tower. Siuan finally discloses her thoughts on where Rand disappeared to when he left Tear: the Aiel Waste. Her idea is immediately discounted, though, until some discussion leads to the decision to send some Aes Sedai to check. Arinvar, Sheriam's warder, arrives to announce that about twenty men are on their way toward the village. Sheriam and Morvrin tell him that he must either capture the men or make sure they do not escape to report the Aes Sedai presence in Salidar. Before Arinvar can leave to carry out his orders, another warder arrives to say that the men stopped outside of the village except one, who appears to be Gareth Bryne. Siuan panics and tells the council they must send Bryne away or kill him. The warders remark that having one of the Great Captains aligned with them would be of benefit if the plan is to take Tar Valon and the White Tower away from Elaida. Sheriam asks Siuan why Bryne has come and Siuan knows she has to tell the complete truth or face disaster for her plans. Characters * Siuan Sanche * Leane Sharif * Sheriam Bayanar * Carlinya * Anaiya * Morvrin * Beonin Marinye * Myrelle Berengari * Arinvar * Nuhel Dromand Referenced * Elaida * Rand * Moiraine * Alviarin Freidhen * Aeldene Stonebridge * Logain * Mazrim Taim * Bonwhin Meraighdin * Duranda Tharne * Gitara Moroso * Kiruna Nachiman * Bera Harkin * Machan * Gareth Bryne * Morgase * Agelmar * Davram Bashere * Pedron Niall * Rodel Ituralde Places * Salidar Referenced * Tar Valon * Ebou Dar * Bandar Eban * Ghealdan * Lugard * Tear * Aiel Waste * Spine of the World * Aryth Ocean * Murandy * Arad Doman * Kore Springs * Andor